Mr Blue
by Slash Torrance
Summary: Suspiros, miradas ausentes, tristeza en unos ojos viejos que no parecían cansados por la edad, sino por un letargo guardado, pesaroso, algo que, al igual que su voz, necesitaba salir. Wendy solo hizo una pregunta. (Inspirado en la canción de Catherine Feeny)


**Mr. Blue  
**Por Slash Torrance

_Para Elice Bcest_

Por su traducción, "Sr. Triste".  
Recomendable leer escuchando la canción de Catherine Feeney

* * *

_Mr. Blue…  
__I told you that I love you  
__Please believe me_

A veces Wendy se preguntaba qué tanto miraba Stan por la ventana de la tienda; más allá de los clientes, solo estaba el bosque y dudaba qué podía encontrarle de interesante. No se trataba de la mirada de alguien nostálgico, más bien parecía triste, e incluso así, su mirada no se parecía en nada a las de personas que ella conocía, quizá por ese aire de ciudad, de no pertenecer a Gravity Falls, de un espíritu que iba más allá, de algo que ella no podía entender y dudaba hacerlo en algún momento. Solo estaba ahí, mirando, ignorando incluso que ella lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta y suspiraba como nunca lo escuchó hacerlo. No al menos en todo el tiempo que había trabajado para él y este pensamiento le hizo sentir algo egoísta, ya que nunca le prestaba atención, aunque supuso, era recíproco.

Supuso que se trataba de la ausencia de Dipper y Mabel en la cabaña, quienes habían regresado a California apenas terminó el verano, pero esta mirada ya la había visto antes, muchas veces, más de las que Stan estaba consciente. Estos eventos parecían casuales, fortuitos, o al menos la mayoría, porque cuando Wendy se percató que había algo más escondido en esa mirada, comenzó a tardar su hora de salida solo para verlo, sin atreverse a preguntarle por qué estaba tan… pensativo.

_Mr. Blue…  
__I have to go now  
__Darling don't be angry_

Se acercó a él de forma tímida, como casi siempre le sucedía, aunque no tuviera algún sentido después del tiempo que había trabajado con él; claro podía ser algo gruñón o cínico, pero era un viejo muy cool, y eso le divertía bastante, le gustaba esa parte de él y no tenía problema con admitirlo.

Hasta ese momento fue que Stan se percató de la presencia de Wendy, le sonrió al mismo tiempo que sacaba la billetera del bolsillo para pagarle pagarle la semana de trabajo, la cual Wendy ni se molestó en contar. Ya sabía que, incluso siendo una jornada tranquila, fuera medio día o ni siquiera se presentara, su pago seguiría siendo el mismo. No se trataba de un regalo, de limosna o un despiste de Stan. Había hecho la prueba muchas veces, al principio solo para calarlo como jefe, pero con el tiempo fue comprendiendo que estas ligeras muestras de amabilidad, aunque pequeñas eran constantes, quizá solo servían para compensar algo.

Algo que ella no entendía, que quizá nunca entendería, pero se relacionaba con aquella mirada hacia el vacío de la ventana, al infinito cielo, al extraño bosque rodeándolos. Algo relacionado con esos suspiros de cansancio y miradas de hastío que trataba de disfrazar haciéndolos pasar por desvelos. Aun así, ella trató de sonreír y luego de guardarse el dinero en su cartera, fue detrás del mostrador para recoger su mochila y su chaqueta. Ni siquiera había caído en cuenta de que ambos estaban en silencio. Un silencio cómodo, aunque aletargado, quizá por parte de ella, que sentía esa opresión en el pecho, como si la tristeza de Stan se transmitiera a ella.

_I know that you're tired  
__I know that you're sour and sick and sad  
__For some reason_

En un pensamiento que hace mucho venía razonando, le parecía contradictorio sentirse triste y al mismo tiempo ansiosa. La opresión que siempre sentía en su pecho acrecentaba con aquella enigmática mirada, y mientras se armaba de valor para darle voz a sus pensamientos, afuera comenzó a caer una ligera lluvia de otoño, tan suave que apenas la pudo escuchar chocar en la ventana.

Por un segundo se sintió avergonzada de que todas sus conversaciones con Stan habían estado vacías prácticamente desde que lo conocía. Solo pláticas del día a día, de la escuela, del trabajo, del tonto de turno que les hizo renegar la semana pasada o hace unas horas. Después de todo, ¿qué podían platicar personas con tanta diferencia de edad y pensamiento? Wendy supuso que ese tipo de conversaciones las podía obtener con su padre, y no estaba interesado en escucharlo a él, pero todo lo contrario sucedía con Stan.

¿Era apropiado? No tenían tanta confianza entre ellos dos, pero este aspecto suyo le parecía tan intrigante y cautivador que no podía seguir ignorándolo. Suspiró, esperando que Stan no la escuchara, dejó sus cosas detrás de la silla y caminó hacia él con pasos débiles, silenciosos.

_So I'll leave you with a smile  
__Kiss you on the cheek  
__And you will call it treason_

Se quedó al lado suyo, como disimulando que miraba hacia afuera para asegurarse de que el clima estaba bien, pero la realidad es que estaba muriéndose por la ansiedad, jugando con sus dedos sin importarle si Stan la miraba. Las piernas le temblaban, igual que la voz.

— ¿En qué piensas, Stan? —preguntó con voz débil.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero Wendy no pudo ver el cambio en su expresión. En cambio, lo que recibió fue otro suspiro.

—Pensaba en mi hermano —dijo él, con el mismo timbre endeble que ella.

Ahora fue Wendy quien se sorprendió de la respuesta, e igualmente, Stan no pudo ver el cambio de su expresión. Ambos miraban a alguna parte del paraje boscoso y lluvioso, sin mirarse, quizá porque estaban conscientes de que ninguno aguantaría la mirada del otro.

— ¿Tienes un hermano? —las palabras salieron de la pelirroja con duda y una pisca de pena.

—Lo tuve.

_That's the way it goes  
__Some days a fever comes at you  
__Without a warming_

Al menos la ansiedad se fue, pero la vergüenza de no saber qué decir ahora le carcomía la consciencia, como si ella hubiera abierto una vieja herida que ni siquiera sabía que Stan tenía. Más allá de la sorpresa de saber que Stan tenía un hermano, esperaba que fuera un pleito, no la pérdida de alguien tan importante. De algún modo, ahora entendía por qué les tenía tanto cariño a Dipper y Mabel.

Le recordaban al hermano que tuvo alguna vez… aunque quizá se estaba equivocando. Solo conjeturas cursis que se apartó de la mente tan pronto como sintió que llevaba mucho tiempo estando callada.

_And I can see it in your face  
__You've been waiting to break  
__Since you woke up this morning_

— ¿Hace cuánto fue? —preguntó.

—Antes de que me salieran canas —contestó él, dando una ligera risilla.

Esta era una de las cosas que apestaba de ser tan menor a comparación de él, de no haber vivido tanto como él. La tristeza de Stan estaba con su hermano; los suspiros, las miradas, el misterio, todo desembocaba en cosas de una importancia que ella no podía manejar. Solo se mordía la lengua, como si la castigara por haber hecho la primera pregunta.

—Ve a casa, Wendy —dijo Stan.

—Cuando pare de llover —contestó.

Al parecer, también era masoquista. La lluvia nunca la detuvo, en especial una tan ligera que parecía la simple brisa húmeda de un aspersor a lo lejos. Pero Stan sonrió, apreciando el gesto, por mucho que ninguno volteara a verse.

_Mr. Blue…  
__Don't hold your head so low that you can't see the sky_

_Mr. Blue…  
__It ain't so long since you were flying high_

Habían traspasado un lumbral nuevo para ambos, y ahí donde estaban parados viendo la ligera lluvia otoñal, los dos sintieron cómo sus pulsos aumentaban y sus cuerpos temblaban al sentir el calor del cuerpo contrario. Wendy le había sujetado la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y tratando de regular su respiración, solo fue capaz de decir una cosa.

—Todo estará bien.

Después de eso, recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Stan. Un viento ligero arrastraba las hojas marchitas que Wendy no barrió en todo el día, el vidrio comenzó a empañarse debido a sus respiraciones, ahora más cálidas, producto de un sentimiento de felicidad que envolvió a ambos. Siguieron sin verse, pero ambos sonreían. Sí… quizá todo estaría bien.

_Mr. Blue…  
__I told you that I love you  
__Please believe me…_

* * *

Este one-shot es un breve AU donde muchos sucesos de la serie no pasaron. Muchas gracias por leer.

–Slash.


End file.
